RF4: If My Ships Had Kids
by Vivian Minevamp
Summary: Title says it all! List of ships at start. Join Wynnter, a young girl, who wants to be a butler, (like her dad!) and all of her friends as they go on weird adventures and go through childhood together. T because no one younger would play RF, cursing and censored swearing. should be okay to read though, mainly rated because Dylas' daughter curses a lot. I don't own the RF franchise!
1. Chapter 1

_Vander: Forte/Leon_

 _Wynnter: Jayde (MC)/Vishnal_

 _Orrian: Meg/Doug_

 _Nexxis: Dolce/Dylas_

 _Jastra: Amber/Keil_

 _Yanmei: Xaio Pai/ Arthur_

 _Corym: Xaio Pai/Arthur_

 _Stephan: Clorica/Liam (MC)_

''Yanmei! Corym!''

The blonde girl and her brother look up, Yanmei nods ''Wynnter.''

Wynnter blows her long blue hair off her face ''Yanmei, come wiith us to the plains! we're going on an adventure!''

Yanmei looks at her ''You're allowed to?''

Wynnter grins ''Yeah! you would be too!''

Yanmei sighs ''Corym, you want to, yes?''

Corym nods at his sister ''Yeah! only if you come.''

Wynnter says ''Even Nexxis is coming!''

Yanmei says ''And no doubt, her ghost friend.''

Wynnter nods ''Arun's coming with her.''

Corym says ''Wonder what it's like, having a ghost.''

Wynnter says ''Strange, really strange.''

Yanmei smiles ''probably as strange as Arun himself.''

Corym asks ''Do you think Orrian's gonna come too?''

Yanmei says ''Doubt it, violin practice.''

Wynnter says ''He'll just slack off for half the lesson, hear about the adventure, and skip the other half.''

Yanmei says ''Which means he'll show up around now.''

and sure enough, a boy their age with blue/green eyes and brownish blonde hair shows up in front of them ''S'up?''

Wynnter says ''You heard?''

Orrian nods ''You betcha!''

Wynnter grins ''Come on.''

as they run, they see a girl with violet/blue hair and brown eyes, she nods ''Wynnter.''

Wynnter grins ''Nexxis!''

and a dark haired ghost appears, the ghost's blue eyes sparkle ''Wynnter! can we go?''

Wynnter grins ''Arun, wait for the others.''

Arun smiles ''Right, who we waitin' for?''

Wynnter says ''...Stephan, Vander, Jastra. that's all.''

Arun says '' 'kay then, Stephan's probably sleeping, standing up.''

Wynnter grins ''Jastra, probably reading, and flying.''

Yanmei sighs ''Lucky, she gets time to actually read.''

Wynnter says ''And, Vander...''

''is right here.''

and a blond guy with a sword walks over ''Sorry i took so long.''

Wynnter smiles ''Hey, Vander! seen your cousin?''

Vander says ''Yep, she's coming.''

and a blondish girl FLIES over to them, ''Heya!''

Nexxis sighs ''What took you so damn long? where's Stephan!?''

and a purple haired boy walks over ''Morning!''

Nexxis glares ''It's not morning.''

Orrian says ''Isn't it?''

Nexxis says ''It's 2:00pm.''

Orrian says ''That's morning.''

Nexxis stares at him ''No it's not!''

Orrian says ''Yeah it is!''

Nexxis sighs ''it's really not. screw that, let's just go.''


	2. Chapter 2

Jastra blinks ''that's a lot of monsters...''

Nexxis says ''i've seen worse.''

Orrian starts making horse noises, Nexxis glares ''You b*****d!''

Wynnter says ''Guys! there's monsters, we have to work as a real team for once.''

Arun grins ''Me and Nexxis are already a team.''

Nexxis says ''Shut up.''

Yanmei says ''Focus.''

Vander nods ''Let's do this.''

Wynnter draws her sword ''Yep!''

Nexxis takes out 3 monsters in one hit ''Told you this was nothing!''

Stephan stares ''Wow.''

Nexxis grins ''i'm the daughter of two of the Guardians, what did you expect?''

Orrian says ''Nexxis, turn round!''

Nexxis turns just in time to see a monster about to hit her

Orrian takes it out

Nexxis smiles ''Thanks, midget!''

Orrian grins ''you're welcome, Horseface.''

Nexxis laughs ''C'mon, no more distractions.''

Vander says ''Let's go!''


	3. Chapter 3

''Hi, Nex, Arun.''

Nexxis smiles ''Hey Daddy.''

Arun grins ''Hey Uncle Dylas.''

Dylas smiles ''So, where were you all day?''

Nexxis shrugs ''Just fighting monsters.''

Arun grins ''It was AWESOME!''

Nexxis says ''It was okay.''

Arun says ''C'mon! i know you love the danger! i saw your face after you almost got taken out by that monster!''

Dylas stares ''You what?!''

Nexxis says ''Oh, did i not say that?''

Dylas smiles ''Honestly, Nex.''

''Anyone home?''

Wynnter walks in to the palace, Vishnal smiles ''Hey Wynnter! how was your adventure?''

Wynnter says ''Hi Daddy! It was just like the others. i wanna go to Yokmir Forest.''

Jayde says ''If you practice fighting more, you can go almost anywhere you want.''

Wynnter says ''Cool!''

Vishnal smiles ''We trust you.''

''HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA!''

Leon grins down at Vander ''You're actually improving.''

Vander looks up from the thing he was hitting with his sword ''Don't sound so surprised!''

Leon grins more ''Just as defensive as your mother.''

Forte glares ''Hey!''

Leon laughs ''Did i say it was a bad thing?''

Vander rolls his eyes ''This is a really weird family.''

Leon shrugs ''being normal is so boring.''

Vander laughs and goes back to hitting the thing

Keil looks up from his books ''Jastra!''

Jastra grins ''Hi Daddy!''

Amber grins back at her ''Were you adventuring?''

Jastra nods ''Yeah! it's just fun to watch Orrian and Nexxis.''

Keil grins and thinks ''Just like Doug and Dylas.''

''Nex!''

Wynnter grins, Nexxis says ''How are you always that happy?''

Wynnter shrugs

Arun says ''Nex is secretly just as happy.''

Nexxis glares ''Shut it!''

Arun laughs ''Not a chance.''

Nexxis says ''if you were human i would have punched you by now.''

Arun laughs ''Scared 'coz i'm a ghost?''

Nexxis says ''No, it's just that you're too damn small!''

Arun glares, Orrian walks over ''YO! Wynnter! Horseface!''

Nexxis sighs ''Hey midget.''

Orrian says ''We adventuring again?''

Wynnter grins ''Sure!''

Nexxis says ''I want to go somewhere actually cool for once.''

Wynnter says ''Yokmir Forest too girly?''

Nexxis looks up ''We're not good enough at fighting to go there.''

Orrian blinks ''Since when did you care about that?''

Nexxis says ''you'd be taken out in one hit, midget! if it's not all of us, we're not good enough.''

Arun grins ''Scared?''

Nexxis shakes her head ''No.''

Wynnter says ''the others would go crazy if we went there without them anyway.''

Orrian says ''Yeah.''

Nexxis says ''Go to the plains then?''

the others nod


End file.
